Avaricious
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Thor tiene a Loki de rodillas desnudo y hambriento a sus pies, y tiene toda la intención de darle a Loki exactamente lo que quiere. Eventualmente. Traducción autorizada por Silverlynxcat. Thunderfrost. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Silverlynxcat**

**Resumen:** Thor tiene a Loki de rodillas desnudo y hambriento a sus pies, y tiene toda la intención de darle a Loki exactamente lo que quiere. Eventualmente.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Silverlynxcat, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Avaricious**

* * *

El fuego ardiendo en la inmensa chimenea envía sombras caóticas danzando por la pálida y sensual carne del cuerpo completamente descubierto a la luz, arrodillado ante la figura más grande recostada casualmente en el lujoso sofá.

Thor mira atentamente al pecaminoso cuerpo doblado dócilmente a sus pies, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria con gula devorando la vista de Loki acomodado entre sus piernas extendidas, y la gloriosa expansión de piel es un hermoso contraste contra sus muslos cubiertos y su cuerpo ligeramente acorazado. Disfruta tener a Loki tan abierto, con su erección dura y chorreando contra su vientre, ojos vidriosos con excitación y su boca aflojada, pasándose la lengua por los labios ansiosamente mientras observa las manos callosas de Thor jugar con el nudo de sus pantalones.

—Pareces hambriento, hermano —gruñe Thor, voz ronca con sexo mientras tira despacio de un cordel de cuero. Loki se remueve, ojos fijos en la ingle de Thor, que está hinchándose prominentemente debajo de la retención de tela. Loki sabe lo que hay debajo, y está ávido. Hambriento por el gran astil de Thor. Loki traga saliva con entusiasmo, su boca húmeda de una manera que sólo podía causar la polla de Thor.

Thor sonríe con suficiencia y al fin suelta el nudo, desatando sus pantalones lentamente mientras mete su mano bajo la tela. Las pupilas se Loki se dilatan ante la reveladora señal de Thor trabajando su erección con un puño ansioso y se arrastra hacia adelante, longitud rebotando contra su estómago mientras se inclina y pasa su boca por la ingle de Thor, sintiendo los violentos golpes de sus nudillos y luego el calor abrasador de su polla a través del algodón cuando baja la cabeza entre los muslos de Thor.

Loki gruñe y pasa su lengua por la tela como si tratara de saborear a Thor a través del material, pero la mano libre de Thor se enreda rápidamente en su cabello y jala bruscamente, alejando la cabeza de Loki mientras éste sisea y jadea.

—Thor —murmura en protesta, un gemido melodioso en su garganta mientras su mano se enrolla alrededor del puño de Thor, para tratar de mitigar el jalón en su forzado cabello.

—¿Estás hambriento, Loki? —canturrea Thor, ignorando la silenciosa suplica de su hermano mientras se masturba a un paso más lento, finalmente sacando su polla de los confines de sus pantalones y Loki tiene una fijación de inmediato. Thor pasa su pulgar sobre su cabeza y embadurna el líquido preseminal mientras se reclina y se da un apretón gratificante. La boca de Loki se mueve silenciosamente antes de pronunciar un jadeante "Sí".

Thor libera a Loki e inmediatamente el hombre más ligero está sobre él, boca tragándole entero mientras un gruñido satisfecho y bajo retumba en su pecho y a través del astil de Thor. Su cabeza se balancea rápida y ruidosamente por la polla hinchada, ojos cerrados de placer mientras pasa su lengua por la parte inferior de la carne caliente y disfruta del peso ardiente contra su lengua.

Thor vuelve a agarrar el cabello de Loki, apretando para desacelerar la boca ansiosa. —Ya está bien —murmura Thor bruscamente cuando Loki gime a su alrededor, observando el grueso miembro deslizarse entre los labios extendidos y hambrientos.

Entonces Thor vuelve a jalar la cabeza de Loki y su polla se resbala de la boca de éste. Pero el príncipe se arrastra hacia adelante, lamiendo glotonamente y chupando la cabeza hinchada hasta que Thor afloja su agarre para que así Loki pueda arrastrar los labios por la longitud de su polla, dejando una mancha de blanco perla en su mejilla sonrojada.

No es hasta un momento después que Loki vuelve a tomar su miembro resbaladizo por la saliva como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre por él, y Thor embiste en serio en la ansiosa boca ardiente. Ojos verdes se cierran y Thor ve cuando Loki comienza a empuñar su propia polla y traga alrededor de la de Thor, su respiración penosa mientras gimoteos y gemidos vibran violentamente en su astil.

—Sí, Loki. Tómala —gruñe Thor, caderas sacudiéndose libremente mientras la boca de Loki trabaja y engulle desesperadamente para que Thor se libere. Pero cuando siente el calor finalmente abrazando por su longitud, jala a Loki violentamente y se deleita con la vista de su semen golpeando la cara impactada del embustero mientras éste se corre sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Loki vuelve a caer sobre sus manos, ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras semen gotea por sus mejillas, un poco ha caído en su cabello, y a Thor le gusta particularmente la mancha de blanco sobre sus labios, que es lamida por una lengua mañosa.

Thor se recuesta, sonriendo satisfecho mientras cejas oscuras se fruncen y mejillas pálidas enrojecen por el calor. —¿Qué te poseyó para que hicieras eso? —sisea Loki, extendiendo su mano para limpiar las manchas de su rostro. Pero la mano de Thor se precipita y agarra su muñeca con fuerza y le arrastra hacia adelante antes de que pueda hacerlo. Loki se ve forzado a seguir, terminando sobre sus manos y rodillas ante Thor, con un brazo aun siendo sostenido en un agarre impresionante.

—Solamente estás molesto porque no lograste tragar, hermano. —Thor sonríe sardónicamente, pasando un dedo por el desastre pegajoso sobre la mejilla de Loki y llevándolo a sus labios. Sus ojos verdes penetran los azules de Thor, mordaces y peligrosos, y Thor le encuentra con su propia mirada constante, sin hacer más que desafiar a Loki a que le muerda.

Después de un momento tenso, los labios de Loki se abren lentamente, y toma el dedo de su hermano en su boca y pasa la lengua por la yema áspera con un "hum" satisfecho, ojos cerrándose mientras comienza a chupar de verdad.

Thor sonríe por el perdón fácilmente ganado.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
